


Twitter is a mess ft. Avengers and Co.

by Discount_Hawkeye



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demisexual Peter Parker, Everything Turns Out Fine, F/M, I have now seen endgame but i will be using out of context spoilers probably, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Post-Endgame, Social Media, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, and im still in denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discount_Hawkeye/pseuds/Discount_Hawkeye
Summary: Social media AU that takes place 4 years after Endgame (so Morgan is like 10ish yrs old) let's just say if the Avengers have anything to do with the bird app is that they will cause chaos no matter what





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys will like the fanfic. and I'm open to critique and I would love to hear suggestions for what you guys would want to see in the fanfic 
> 
> let us see how this goes

**Who's parker more like parKour@** P.Parker * 

  **Bio**

Lego builder enthusiast, SI intern, and Tony Stark's personal intern,

The official account of all things SI intern related, and Star Wars nerd, 

 

 **Who's parker more like parKour @** P.Parker *

          l

 Hey! everyone finally got around to creating a twitter account much to Mr.Stark and Mrs.Stark's encouragement and that it'll be good PR for the company if I give you guys updates

              l 

 **Fe man's Fan** @NOThonest_abe  

wait you were serious about the internship all this time   

                |   

 **My friends call me** @MJ

about time nerd, for someone who's into tech you're behind on social media but then again look at @TonyStarkOffical he's doing                fine for an old man and seriously dude not that clever of a username 

                 l

  **GitC** @Ned_leeds

Yess! finally, seriously @MJ I think his Username is great, nice pun by the way @NOThonest_abe and yep Peter wasn't lying

                      l

 **Creepy crawly death dealers @** Betty

 it's funny how @P.Parker tries to brush it off in the bio the fact that HE'S TONY FUCKING STARK'S PERSONAL INTERN                             LIKE ITS NO BIG DEAL!

                          l

 **I AM** @TonyStarkOfficial*

  seriously kid it's been less than an hour and your friend already roasted both me and you at the same time, by the                                  way, @NOThonest_abe nice double use of puns 

                              l

 **Iron patriot** @colonalRoades*

Honestly Tones you're just as bad as Pete when it comes to usernames

                                      l 

 **I AM**  @TonyStarkOfficial*

I see how it is Honey bear at least pepper and Morgan appreciates my dad puns 

                                             l

  **Fe man's Fan**  @NOThonest_abe  

 I think I'm going to faint from being acknowledged by @TonyStarkOfficial 

                                                    _

   "More like Pepper pity laughs at them and Morgan looks up to you too much and she's a mini you," Roady says at his seat on the coach and rightfully gets beaned in the face by a throw pillow chucked by Tony who was sitting across from him

                                          _

                              l

 **SI CEO** @Pepper P.Stark*

Now my dear husband and his partner in superheroing @colonelRoades just started an impromptu pillow fight and                              @P.Parker I'm glad you're enjoying using your account 

                                                   l

 **Who's parker more like parKour @** P.Parker *

it's awesome so far and I so want to join in on the fight @Pepper P.Stark and honestly, your mom jokes are funnier than Mr.Stark's dad jokes 

                                                        l

                                                   **SI CEO**  @Pepper P.Stark*

                                       aww thank you  **@** P.Parker, but Honey please don't it'll just encourage the men-children and I'm already trying to keep Morgan from joining in but she alot shorter than them and I don't want her to get hurt from roughhousing with her papa and uncle   

                                                             l

 **Who's parker more like parKour @** P.Parker *

ugggh, fine mom! I'll help you with Mo then I'll see you in a bit besides Roadey and Mr. Stark will get tried on their own since they're old, I'll see you in a bit and the reason I didn't have a twitter like everyone else is that literally, all my friends live close by and my life is a bit chaotic 

                                                            l

 **SI CEO**  @Pepper P.Stark*

Thank you, sweetheart, and Mo would be so happy to see you 

                                                              l

 **Creepy crawly death dealers @** Betty

 Besides living for the shit ton of roasting @TonyStarkOfficial is getting, I'm also living for the casual #IronFamily vibes I'm getting from @Pepper P.Stark and  **@** P.Parker's convo,  **@** P.Parker how as an intern are you so close to the Stark family to casually refer to @Pepper P.Stark as a mom                                                                                                                

                                                                 l

 

  **Fe man's Fan**  @NOThonest_abe   

 rt

 

                                                                                 |                                                                                                               l

**My friends call me @MJ**

   rt

                                                                              l

  **GitC** @Ned_leeds                                                                           

rt

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       view 500 replies 

                                                                                     l

  **Who's parker more like parKour @** P.Parker *

 oh shit                                                                                                                                                                                  

                                                                                         l

      **Capsicle** @Steve Rogers                                                                                 

 Language Pete

 

                   


	2. Ironfamily q&a and flash is a dick who will regret it later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small iron family q&a that goes off track due to flash being a major asshole which causes Harley’s first appearance in the fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I wouldn’t finish this chapter until like two weeks later but I surprised my self. Anyways this chapter is dedicated to everyone who left such sweet comments and kudos in the first chapter and to everyone else who finds this fic after this chapter got posted

**The Daily Bugle** @The_Bugle*

This just In due to the recent twitter thread conversation of @Pepper.P Stark and @P.Parker some speculate that @P.Parker the intern of Tony Stark and @Starkindustries itself is part of @Pepper.P Stark and @TonyStarkOffical’s known small family of three or is being known as a intern just a cover up for Peter Parker being actually Tony Stark’s illegitimate son link to the full article

  |

 **All well ends well** @jasper_quincy

Ya know I wouldn’t be surprised If peter Parker turned out to be Tony Stark’s son considering his disaster of a playboy life in the past

     |

600 replies

       |

 **Who’s Parker more like Parkour** @ P.Parker *

Hey @The_Bugle can you guys like get your heads out of your butts for like a day please anyways @TonyStarkOffical, @Pepper.P Stark and I are going to have a Q & A to clear up any confusion in a bit so post your questions using #SIQ&A

         |

 **Who’s Parker more like Parkour** @ P.Parker *

Let’s start off with @betty’s question first so yes I’m an intern for both Tony Stark himself and Stark industries, and regarding how close I am to the Stark family I’ve gotten pretty close since Tony is my mentor along with being my boss and ever since Morgan who I babysit sometimes

         |

 **Who’s Parker more like Parkour** @ P.Parker *

And @The_Bugle for a company who pride themselves in finding the truth you sure like to make up bs to stay relevant (expect for like one employee) and yes I understand Mr.Stark **was** a playboy but he wasn’t that fucking RECKLESS like you guys are implying and can’t you and all the other news outlets and other grown ass adults stop dragging Tony’s past back into the spotlight cause (½)

**|**

**Who’s Parker more like Parkour** @ P.Parker *

it’s starting to get old and he just wants to spend his superhero retirement with his daughter and wife In peace and he’s honestly trying his best and has been through enough already especially after what Th*nos made him and the other other superheroes go though, so can you guys kindly **F off** seriously guys you can honestly do better then stopping that low just to find something to talk about(2/2)  

                  |

 **GitC** @Ned_leeds

Oop there it is drag them dude you do not especially want to be face to face with Pete if your getting a verbal smackdown since it is like ten times worse in person and he will make you regret getting on his bad Side

                       |

 **My friends call me** @MJ

Go off nerd I knew you had it in you, and nobody messes with the Avenger family or you’ll definitely get a verbal smackdown from peter that will make you regret the shit you say

                          |

 **Natasha** @Blkwidow

Even most of the supers would not cross him if they can he’s like @Pepper.P Stark in that sense since both of them can and will fight tooth and nail to defend their love ones and call anyone out on bullshit said or done

                             |

 **Who’s Parker more like Parkour** @ P.Parker *

Thanks guys and @MJ, babe

And sorry for possibly scaring anyone with my ranting and honestly I’m really not that scary IRL Anyways @Pepper.P Stark and @TonyStarkOffical your turn to answer the next question since ya know I need a break from this because of how some people can be so dense and up their butts that they can’t see how someone proves again and again that they are nice person despite their past mistakes and really to risk their lives for people who clearly ungrateful but I guess some people just love to be a-holes :) if you need me I’ll be with Momo

                            |

 **SI CEO** @Pepper P.Stark*

Alright sweetheart you deserve it and thank you for standing up for the family Tony and I will be answering our questions though @Starkfamily

———/—/

 **I love plants** @Katie

@Starkfamily So I’m still confused is @P.Parker part of the family or not cause Pepper seemed a bit motherly towards him #SIQ&A

|

 **Iron** @Starkfamily*

Yes I’m aware I acted a bit motherly this is because I do see him as a son in a way since he is the youngest Stark intern/employee and spent a lot of time with Tony in the lab so tony and I became parental towards him over time which wasn’t a problem when Morgan was born who sees Peter as a brother ~pepper

  |

 **Iron** @Starkfamily*

Also I have had a tendency to low key act parental towards aspiring engineers so peter isn’t really the first kid that I have taken under my wing for example @potatogunkid but that doesn’t mean that pepper and I are trying to erase the kids actual families from their lives it’s just that we sort became part of their lives and honestly along with Pep and Morgan they have helped me become a better person -Tony

     |

 **Harley** @potatogunkid*

Hey Tony and Pepper how are you guys and Morgan doing especially Peter since he had to deal with the shit the Bugle pulled and it’s true Tony has helped Pete and I in so many ways and it’s not like our bio families aren’t involved Peter’s aunt and my mom and sister get along with the extended family we created with the Starks and the avengers who think of us as the honorary big brothers of Morgan anyways I’m going to step out and maybe video chat with Pete and Morgan since I can’t wait to see them during spring break and talk about everything that Pete had to go through today sorry for hijacking the q&a I just wanted to say my piece on the matter

       |

 **Fe man's Fan** @NOThonest_abe

So it seems like the avengers know Peter and Harley well considering @Blkwidow mentioned the Avenger family and she and @Steve Rogers      
Have acknowledged peter twice already and Harley referring to the “extended family” and @Ned_leeds  am I the only one who finds the :) emoji has the same energy as peter Verbally smacking down someone irl since I have seen it before at school when someone pushes him over the edge *cough* flash *cough* #SIQ&A

         |

 **Iron** @Starkfamily*

Yeah peter and Harley know the avengers personally and have worked on Equipment for them and know them as uncles and aunts since in away we became sort of a chosen family of sorts along with the boys bio families and thank you @Potatogunkid peter really does need is brother and sister right now we’ll be done with the q&a soon and after we’ll have a movie night and who’s flash  - Pepper

           |

 **GitC** @Ned_leeds

@NOThonest_abe yeah you’re right the :) does have the same energy and Flash is a kid who thinks he’s popular because of his family’s money and who keeps getting on people’s nerves at school especially Pete’s

               |

 **The cool kid** @FlashTompson

Well it’s not my fault that Penis is just straight up weird then again he isn’t straight for shit and he can’t get a girl and has to settle for @MJ one of the bitchiest freakishly tall girls at school who can’t get a guy either and there are rumors that Penis got his internship in an not so innocent way

                     |

 **my friends call me** @MJ

Okay first off @FlashTompson or should I say Eugene this is a new shitty low for you and do you know why I’m with peter in the first place it’s because he never makes me feel like a lesser person and never tries to change who I am and likes that I take no shit from anyone unlike other people I’ve dated who have made me feel like shit and Peter is the nicest and kindest person I’ve ever meet besides Ned so you can kindly take your ass and get out of this tread

                        |

 **GitC** @Ned_leeds

And honestly @FlashTompson you’ve fucked up big time since you now have to possibly deal with all of the avengers and then some and yeah get your salty decathlon team reject ass out of here and I suggest you keep your mouth shut dude anyways @MJ and I are going to visit the compound if that’s alright @Starkfamily

                          |

 **Harley** @potatogunkid*

If I ever see you come after my brother and his friends the next time I come and visit I will not hesitate to shoot you with my potato gun and Pete is ten times kinder and smarter than you evident in the decathlon reject you are @FlashTompson (½)

                           |

 **Harley** @potatogunkid*

@Need_Leeds and @MJ Tony said that it’s alright to come over and Peter is looking forward to building LEGO sets with you and Morgan and @StarkFamily decided to end the q&a since things got out of hand but be warned @Flashtompson you and your family will be in legal trouble if you don’t stop bothering Pete and his friends   (2/2)

                             |

 **The cool kid** @FlashTompson

that’s probably the lamest threat I’ve ever heard what the potato gun gonna leave a tiny bruise on me or something @potatogunkid knowing peter your probably just as scrawny as he is

                            |

 **Harley** @potatogunkid*

You wanna bet

[recording of Harley outside and he’s across from

a metal sheet that acts as a target, he has a modified and customized potato gun that looks pretty high powered, but you don’t see him very well but he lifts the gun and fires at the target and the Potato that was shot hits the target and smashes into hundreds of pieces and there’s a evident dent on the metal sheet, Harley walks into view  wearing a tank top and pants to pick up the pieces of the potato and you can see Harley is toned like he works out or something and he then he gets closer to the camera and says **This is the mark 17 Potato gun not so little after all Flash don’t worry I’m not gonna use it on you when I go visit my extended family I just wanted to say that did you forget that Tony mentioned that Peter and I are aspiring engineers and we workout with the avengers,  bitch]**

                      |

 **Iron patriot** @colonalRhodes*

You go  @potatogunkid nobody messes with Tony’s kids and avengers rt if you guys are going to be at the movie night

|

 **Winter is coming** @BBBarnes*  
rt

|

 **Capsicle** @Steve Rogers*

Rt

|

 **Scarlet Bitch** @Wanda*  
rt

|

 **Fabulous** @Loki*

Rt

|

 **CawcawMotherfucker** @Samwilson*

Rt

|

 **Eyes of a Hawk** @ClintBarton*

Rt

|

**70 replies**

|

Sweetsummerchild @will

Well ya know what they say family don’t end in blood, @FlashTompson

|

 **The cool kid** @FlashTompson

Well shit

 

______\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\___________

At the movie night everyone were wearing pjs and watching a age appropriate movie. superheroes who were able to come also brought their significant others and families if possible. Morgan, the Barton kids and Cassie were either watching a the movie or playing with spare legos or helping Peter, and  Ned build sets while they were quietly talking to Harley over FaceTime and MJ had her head resting on peter’s lap as she watched the movie and occasionally joined the conversation. And as the night goes on and everyone starts to drift off to sleep, every once in awhile peter and MJ will slip in some ‘I love you’ remarks or forehead kiss since they needed it after today’s mishaps as they both start drifting off to sleep while Ned and Harley maje “get a room”esque comments or complain about being the fourth and fifth wheels in the background until Harley signs off for the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was enjoyable like the first and I hope you guys got some of my references from other shows and media


	3. The future of this fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small update on what I’m planning for the rest of the fanfic

So I recently watched endgame and I’m going to tweak a couple of things about this fanfic so to start I’m going to tweak Morgan’s age to 10 years old to match her canonical age growth wise 

I’m planning to both make the fic follow canon in a way soon that still makes it an au in a way like kind of add, twist and  omitting certain parts of canon that kind of does the whole spoilers without context sort thing but at the same time I want your guys say in it but I will end up changing Morgan’s age regardless 

anyways I you guys can reach me on these social media sites if you guys are curious about the ideas I have if I do go with the whole spoilers without context route  

twitter:Michi_Cisne

instagram:michi_cisne 

Tumblr:michicaterpillar 

and I’m always happy to hear what your suggestions and ideas you want to see in the fic 

and don’t worry I’m working on the next chapter 


	4. Starkkids and Starbook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Peter hold a Q & A and a ship name is born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys for the delay anyways I hope you guys like this chapter 
> 
> Also I want to know if you guys would be interested in another SocialMedia based Fanfic of the Avengers but its mostly going to be focused on Morgan as a 18 year old since I feel that there's a lot of potential there and instead of just Twitter formatted it'll also be in Instagram format too and it'll be a separate fanfic than this one and its still in the "I'm not really writing this down yet but it's been floating around in my head for a while and I can't stop thinking about it" stage
> 
> P.S I'm surprised nobody picked up on the hinting of a particular journalist in connections with Peter when Peter mentioned the Daily Bugle employees and I fixed the formatting of the first chapter because it was giving me a Headache and I tweaked it to match Morgan's new age for the Fanfic

Chapter 3

 

~ Flash forward sequence ~ 3 days later 

Harley @potatogunkid*  
What up guys so Peter and I decided to have a Q & A to get to know us better and to make up for the last Q & A, you guys can get in touch by using #HonorayStarkKids or #HSK  
|  
Fe man's Fan @NOThonest_abe   
So you mentioned that both you and Peter workout with the Avengers but when it comes to like P.E in school peter acts like he’s never worked out a day in his life sorry Peter if that offends you I’m just curious #HonorayStarkKids   
|  
Who’s Parker more like Parkour @ P.Parker *  
No worries @NOThonest_abe Well I acted that way because I didn’t really want to draw attention to myself from suddenly being a weakling to being able to do P.E workouts and then some, and on top of that I didn’t want Flash targeting another person even though I’m more than capable enough to defend myself, but ya know flash he’ll deny that fact along with me being Tony’s Intern despite it being proved over and over so I probably shouldn’t be worried   
|  
I AM @TonyStarkOfficial*  
And also my kid hence the hashtag, don’t sell yourself short Pete   
|  
Sweet Summer Child @will  
So @potatogunkid* how did you meet Mr.Stark and why haven’t we heard about you until now and who has he known longer peter or you #HSK  
|  
Harley @potatogunkid*  
Well Tony and I have known each other before he knew Peter, we meet when he crash landed into my family’s garage after a big fight he had with a villain and I helped him repair the iron suit he had worn, I want to say more about that incident but due to case sensitivity and for my own safety I can’t.  
|  
I AM @TonyStarkOfficial*  
You also taught me to be a better person and probably without you I would have probably been a goner or the suit would have taken more time to repair you genius, both you and Peter really you guys are have taught me to be a better person   
|  
In the bee's knees @jefferey  
Honestly, Stark praising Peter and Harley is adorable, anyways I don’t know if this might overstep but I was wondering if @MJ and @P.Parker are doing okay especially with what happened the other day when that asshole who should not be named started attacking @MJ  
For no apparent reason other than probably to try to get a rise out of @P.Parker, but @MJ handled it wonderfully #HonorayStarkKids  
|  
Who’s Parker more like Parkour @ P.Parker *  
Thank you for asking and for you and others being concerned, MJ and I are doing okay she’s reading right now honestly MJ is loving, kind and compassionate, strong, smart, nothing like how Flash described her, and honestly I’m lucky to have MJ in my life cause she’s honestly one of the most prominent voices of reason I have and my anchor when Things get too much for me and overall we have each other’s backs so yeah I’m glad to have MJ in my life   
|  
Harley @potatogunkid*  
Ok honestly tho fo a while now we haven’t gotten to hang out just the three of us between school, work, and both yours and Ned’s relationships and it sucks ass  
|  
GitC @Ned_leeds   
True Harls and I have become the third and fourth wheels don’t get me wrong I love that you and MJ have a healthy relationship but it’s become a bit much and we don’t really get to hang out as much  
|  
Who’s Parker more like Parkour @ P.Parker *  
I’m sorry guys how about this we have a guys weekend just the three of us when Harley visits we can work in the lab, play video games or build LEGO sets your choice   
|  
GitC @Ned_leeds   
That sounds awesome what do you say, Harley   
|  
Harley @potatogunkid*  
Sounds good how about in two weeks graduate school and University, in general, is being a pain in the butt lately so a weekend off would be nice   
|  
Iron patriot @colonalRhodes*  
Now you two know how I felt when Tones and Pep first started really dating and became Iron Man @potatogunkid @Ned_leeds  
|  
I am @TonyStarkOffical’s*   
Aww @colonalRhodes do you want to have a guys weekend too if it’s alright with the kids we could have a joint weekend with them   
|  
Who’s Parker more like Parkour @ P.Parker *  
That would be awesome honestly what do you guys think   
|  
Harley @potatogunkid*  
Sounds good with me   
|  
GitC @Ned_leeds   
Agreed 

~~~~~  
Moon moon @cindymoon   
Aww I love @P.Parker gushing over @MJ but I was wondering why you didn’t tag her in the first place the message was adorable and I’m curious on how you two meet and got together if it’s alright for me to ask cause even though we go to the same school I had no clue that you guys were together #HonorayStarkKids   
|  
Who’s Parker more like Parkour @ P.Parker *  
I don’t need to tag her since I’ve told her how much she means to me and how much I love her since day one of both our romantic and platonic relationship and I just wanted to make the world and the asshole hear how much I love her if it wasn’t clear enough, and we meet in high school and we got together after our Europe school trip and yeah me and MJ were still trying to figure things out in high school and MJ isn’t comfortable with PDA unless we’re with people we know, also we’re pretty much the Friends first, S/Os second dynamic   
|  
Spyder man @Ellie   
Awww that’s adorable and Romantic   
|  
CawcawMotherfucker @Samwilson*  
Hey Pete get your girlfriend I think she just read the thread and now she’s blushing and looking like she wants to scream and I probably recorded it   
|  
Who’s Parker more like Parkour @ P.Parker *  
On my way oh and Sam you probably want to hide she doesn’t like it when people find her vulnerable and use it as blackmail so run   
|  
Weirder than Night @nyx  
So that was something, anyways what nicknames do you guys use for Morgan and vice versa #HonorayStarkKids  
|  
Harley @potatogunkid*  
Well the nicknames all of us use for Morgan are  
Mor  
Morrie  
Momo (no not that creepy ass statue)  
Little Mo  
Tiny Stark  
Mini pepper (mainly used when she helps reign in Me, Tony and Peter and or the uncles when we over push our limits and when she sasses Tony)  
Mini Tony (when she does something unsafe comes up mainly used by Pepper and the aunts in that connection or when she outsmarts someone)  
Iron kid   
Res short for rescue ( due to a childhood game she played with Tony)  
And baby Stark [½]  
|  
Harley @potatogunkid*  
Now the nicknames for us   
Peter-Pete, Petey, Luke (cause Star Wars), parkour (currently), iron buddy  
Me-Harls, har har (I guess I became Happy’s equivalent), Han(because of my sass I guess), potato, iron buddy,   
Aunt may- May May   
Happy-hap, uncle hap  
MJ- jay, em, mi mi, MJ  
Ned-R2-D2, Ned Ted,  
And to many Avengers to count all the nicknames   
|  
The disaster of a Human @LALA  
Awww that's adorable   
|  
600 replies   
|  
CawcawMotherfucker @Samwilson*  
Well MJ chucked a hardcover book at my head WHILE I WAS A MOVING TARGET like wtf   
|  
Natasha @Blkwidow*  
Well I guess those self-defense and throwing knife lessons are paying off for her I would congratulate her on using her skill successfully but she’s cuddling with peter which is sweet since he’s spent most of the day in the lab with Tony so thanks for your stupidity Sam   
|  
Who’s Parker more like Parkour @ P.Parker *  
I did warn you and I’m with MJ right now so I’m going offline for a bit   
|  
CawcawMotherfucker @Samwilson*  
Hey !!!   
|  
Teeter skitter @ Yeeter  
Wtf how many civilians are being trained by the Avengers, how did @MJ get lessons from you @Blkwidow and for how long since hitting a moving target doesn’t sound easy and what about @Ned_leeds since he’s friends with Peter too I imagine that when #HonorayStarkKids  
|  
Oof that’s not great @well_then  
OMG I can’t all I can imagine is that when I read that Falcon got beaned with a book to the face is him falling back while the wasted overlay and music is playing   
|  
Natasha @Blkwidow*  
Just close friends and relatives of the Avengers and associates get lessons from us if we're around cause even family can be a target so knowing that our families can hold their own helps us not worry so much, MJ asked if I could give her lessons a few months after Peter introduced us to her and Ned so about 3 years ago she picked up training pretty quickly, and Ned does train but he prefers to use tech   
|  
Scarlet Bitch @Wanda*  
it’s also nice to have another person to train with who isn’t a guy I have no problems with training with the guys of the group but it’s nice to have conversations while training that I can’t really have with the guys and it’s a nice way to bond   
|  
Who’s Parker more like Parkour @ P.Parker *  
Ok I’m back MJ fell asleep anyways it’s also pretty nice to have MJ as my training buddy when we hang out and I have to get my workout in and to have the sparring sessions when we have nothing else to do which we both enjoy and MJ loves to talk about her training sessions with you @Blkwidow and @Wanda   
|  
Nana nana @IDKanymore  
Awww that’s adorable during sparring how many times has MJ managed to make you tap out or pin you down if you do MMA #HonorayStarkKids  
|  
Who’s Parker more like Parkour @ P.Parker *  
She’s managed to beat me at sparring so much that I’ve lost count and before any dudebros and assholes get on mine and MJ’s case I love that she can kick almost anyone’s ass since it adds on to her already take no shit badassery and I love that we have one more thing in common and honestly Morrie like other younger girls need strong female role models and there’s never enough of those and if you can’t handle that your GF or significant other can easily protect themselves without your help or can beat you up if they need too than YOU DON’T DESERVE THEM  
|  
I don’t find trouble it finds me @vivi  
Oof I love Peter calling out assholes before they ruin his sweet ramble about MJs skills and him including other types of couples to point out that there are bad apples in all types of relationships it makes my non binary heart happy and him pointing out the lack and need for female role models is just perfect he didn’t have to snap but he did and I love it  
|  
Chaos is messy but I love it @Lokifan  
Omg I love it we honestly don’t deserve this sweetheart on this mess of an app and what’s the sibling dynamic #HonorayStarkKids #Starbook  
|  
Harley @potatogunkid*  
Honestly tho our sibling dynamic is I’m the cynical snarky older brother, Peter is the looks like a cinnamon roll is actually a cinnamon roll but can kill you with words younger brother, and Mor is the protect at all cost but snarky little sister,+ bonus pepper is the I love you but you’re a disaster and you need to stop voice of reason mother, and Tony is the I know I’m a disaster but I’m honestly trying and I love you for putting up with my bull shit and you can leave me any time father;  
|  
Iron patriot @colonalRhodes*  
Oof this is actually pretty accurate   
|  
I Am @TonyStarkOffical  
I don’t know whether or not to be flattered or offended that you got my personality in a nutshell and what is up with my kids and their friends dragging me on social even though it’s been years and I should get used it by now   
|  
Eyes of a Hawk @ClintBarton*  
You’ll get used to it eventually but I still have my moments of realizing my kids just shaded me  
|  
Ant guy @Scott Lang  
Same here   
|  
Who’s Parker more like ParKour @ P.Parker *  
Wait is #Starbook supposed to be mine and MJs ship name should I be flattered since it’s only been like a week since MJ and I became a thing publicly I bet MJ will be flattered but IDK and can anyone tell me what the ship name means because I’m a dumbass and @Clint Barton please stop using my generation's lingo its wierd  
|

Where you get your ship fix @theShipping   
Dude be flattered you’ve reached almost all of the points of being a good celeb ship in a matter of days and the Star in the name is pretty much summing up the Star Wars Nerd you are and the Book part pertains to the fact that from context clues MJ loves reading and from the fact that she beamed a book at @SamWilson ‘s head   
|  
Who’s Parker more like ParKour @P.Parker *  
That’s actually pretty cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the Fanfic   
> and again I'm always willing to listen to your suggestions and ideas of what you guys want to see in this fanfic 
> 
> you can contact/follow me here
> 
> Instagram:michi_cisne
> 
> Twitter: Michi_Cisne
> 
> and the Hellsite that is Tumblr: michicaterpillar
> 
> T


	5. pranks, fluff, and Cake murder galore!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past prank videos , Flash is a dick again, and Starbook and other shipping fluff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter delay, writing block was a bitch and my life has been a bit hectic

Natasha@Blkwidow  
Even when you’re trained to protect the world, you can be brought down by the smallest and silliest things  
[picture of sam with an annoyed look on his face while the camera focuses on a small bruised bump on his forehead]  
|  
CawcawMotherfucker @Samwilson*  
Not cool nat  
|  
Nananana @Barty  
@Nat @Samwilson  
Here’s a shitty animation of Sam getting hit by a book while the wasted theme plays (anyone can use this for your meme purposes just credit me please)  
[animation of sam running backwards in a dodging manner then the animation blurs when a book beans him the head while he goes down the wasted theme plays ]  
|  
Who’s Parker more like ParKour @P.Parker *  
Oof this is going to be the perfect reaction meme to use in the group chat  
|  
CawcawMotherfucker @Samwilson*  
Oh you want to play it that way brat  
[an older video of Peter and MJ sparring, Peter goes for an opening with a punch but MJ catches his arm and judo flips him and quickly pinned him to the ground, Peter has an expression of someone getting the wind knocked out of them and a little while later peter gets up but stumbles, MJ protectively puts her hands on his shoulders to help him regain his balance as he faces her, and as peter regains his composure and tries to steady his breathing you can barely them talk, their backs facing the camera

MJ:“ are you ok Pete, dammit I shouldn’t have gone for the judo flip”

Peter: you did great, you’ll do awesome defending yourself and don’t worry I’m good, babe” as he gives her a thumbs up

You can hear laughing from the camera person and that draws MJ and Peter’s attention

“Harley!” They both yell as they jump over the ropes of the sparring ring and bolt after Harley who decides to shut off the camera as he runs for his life  
|  
Who’s Parker more like ParKour @P.Parker *  
You want to play it that way!  
[ a video from a few years ago it seems to appear that Peter is taking the video since the camera is aimed at an elevator In a living room while peter was seated at a couch since diagonal from him was another couch with MJ sprawled on it while she was sketching but then a young girl about Peter and MJ’s age appears on screen she is holding a flat round metal object with a red button on top that’s when she spoke

Girl; ready guys, Friday is anyone using the elevator

Friday; it seems that Sam Wilson is using the elevator princess Shuri

Peter; oh this is going to be good, you ready MJ

MJ: yep I have a new page for the in crisis collection

Shuri: let’s do this [as she places the device few inches from the elevator and then sits down at MJ’s couch]

A minute later the elevator doors open and Sam steps out clearly distracted by his phone

Sam steps on the device he has a split second reaction his expression clearly meaning “oh god what did I step on”  
But before he can move out of the way he was engulfed by what appeared to be webs and flung onto the ceiling

Sam:WHAT THE FUCK PETER!!! Get me down from here

As he says this on the ceiling as Peter aims the camera at Sam who is spread egale

Peter: Nope!!

As he, MJ, and Shuri laugh  
and the video ends with the young adults high fiving while you can hear Sam off camera grumbling and cursing them out and then it ends]  
|  
Spider-Stan @redBluesuper  
Wait isn’t that one of Spider-Man’s spidey bombs how did you get one, obviously Spider-Man’s tech is made by SI but how the heck did an intern get a hold of something like that, I thought only Tony Stark and his most trusted people could work on Superhero gear  
|  
Who’s Parker more like ParKour @P.Parker *  
Tony let’s me work on support tech and weapons for the avengers and other superheroes he can trust his tech with and I’m usually the one designing and repairing Spider-Man tech with some help from Tony,  
|  
I Am @TonyStarkOffical*  
Yeah next time kid if you ever play that type of prank again, make sure you guys use the fast dissolving webbing because I did not appreciate having to cut Wilson out of it because they had a mission Wilson was apart of  
|  
Harley @potatogunkid*  
You gotta admit seeing uncle Steve catch Uncle Sam bridal style while he fell from the ceiling was hilarious  
( video of Steve catching Sam bridal style, Steve barley buckling from Sam’s weight as he cushioned Sam’s fall, Sam is directly looking at the camera with a defeated look and for a few seconds off to the side you can see Bucky with a slight look of jealousy on his face as Steve puts Sam down and that’s where it ends)  
|  
Stucky fan @ Ellie  
Awww Bucky looked so jealous of sam poor guy  
|  
Capsicle @Steve Rogers*  
Eh he was jealous but thankfully I wasn’t oblivious so I made him dinner and took him out to a movie  
|  
Winter is coming @BBBarnes*  
and it was great and fun  
|  
Dududu @Baby shark  
Tony honestly sounds like the disgruntled dad of the group who is tired of everyones bullshit and has to clean up his kids messes  
|  
I Am @TonyStarkOffical*  
That’s what retirement does to you but then again its always been that way  
|  
My names jared @ Ican’tread  
Are we just casually going to ignore the fact that it seems like MJ and Peter are friends with the princess of wakanda  
|  
Who’s Parker more like ParKour @P.Parker *  
Yeah, MJ, Ned, Harley and I met her a few days after the planet was restored after the battle with the purple shitface, when wakanda and Stark industries were collaborating with the UN to help fix the places that needed help rebuilding and of course Shuri and Tony were the ones designing the restoration projects  
|  
I Am @TonyStarkOffical*  
T’challa thought it was a good idea to introduce Shuri to kids her own age that had the same interests as her since she needed socialize with people who weren’t adult colleagues that she was surrounded by daily and he knew I had two proteges who would be happy to become friends with another kid genius and sometimes I regret it since they devise pranks to pull on avengers when their together and I’m the one who has to deal with the clean up sometimes like the one above  
|  
Wakanda Nonsense is this @Shuri*  
No need to drag me and praise me the same time old man, Peter’s friends and the other kids of the avengers were bonuses of preventing me from growing bored being around adults all day and I’m one of the other persons who can work on superhero tech and support due to helping integrate wakandan tech with Stark tech  
|  
The cool kid @FlashTompson  
Seriously I got back on Twitter and I find out that penis Parker gets his grimy hands on Spider-Man’s tech and I’m also supposed to believe that him and his loser friends are friends with a princess  
|  
GitC @Ned_leeds  
It’s been years since we left high school, suck it up and deal with the fact that Peter is cooler than you  
|  
Wakanda Nonsense is this @Shuri*  
Nice one Ned, @FlashTompson you must be the pee brain who doesn’t know better that Peter has mentioned anyways if you don’t stop bothering Peter and everyone else he knows, you not only will have to deal with his kick ass girlfriend and the new and old avengers and his scary adopted parents, you would have to deal with me who not only is a princess but can very well kick your ass just telling from your profile  
|  
Who’s Parker more like ParKour @P.Parker *  
Shuri it’s fine @FlashTompson doesn’t bother me anymore it’s only when he starts shitting on MJ and other loved ones is when it turns into a different story  
|  
Star book fan @Casey_sky  
Ok seeing from friends looking out for each other and pranking people is adorable, but can we have cute Starbook moments cause that sparring video is adorable and of other possible couples cause just seeing happy people puts me into a good mood especially after having to read that prick’s tweet but it’s okay if that’s to weird to ask  
|  
My friends call me @MJ*  
Sure have actually think this could be freaking hilarious picture to share of peter, I drew it a moment before he got startled awake by our teacher  
[its a picture of a side by side one side is of a slightly younger sleeping peter in what appears to be a school chemistry lab, his head head is cushioned by his arms and he is drooling and his safety goggles are slightly Askew, next to the photo is of a traditional sketch of peter in the same pose]  
|  
I larb you @May_Parker  
Short video I took of my nephew and MJ having a lazy Saturday hang out  
[a short video Peter sprawled on a couch with his head on MJ lap, he’s talking admately about something and while MJ is reading a book while brushing her fingers into Peter’s hair while peter talked]  
|  
Capsicle @Steve Rogers*  
Bucky and I awhile back convinced Peter, MJ, Ned, Betty, Tony and Pepper to come with us to a 1940’s themed dance the city club was holding two years ago in July  
[ a group photo of Steve, Bucky, Peter, MJ, Ned, Betty, Tony and Pepper all dressed in 1940’s dance and were paired up with their significant others in the group photo]  
|  
Mini Hawkeye @Lila_Barton*  
A video I took of my parents singing Nate to sleep when he was little, archery isn’t the only thing my dad is good at  
[video of Clint and Laura are in Nate’s nursery and singing Nate to sleep, Laura is rocking Nate in her arms while she’s singing and gently swaying, Clint has one of his arms wrapped around her waist and looking down at Nate as well, and he’s singing and swaying along side Laura, Clint and Laura have pretty impressive vocals despite the song being a basic lullaby]

(A/N: this is solely a headcanon of mine since I barely found out Jeremy Renner can Sing and has an actual singing career)  
|  
Wakanda Nonsense is this @Shuri*  
Might as well join in on this , here’s something dug up about my brother and Nikia  
[ a muted video of Nakia and T’challa sparring with wakandan weapons, t’challa isn’t using his black panther suit to try to help him train without it, they spar for awhile until Nakia says something and T’challa is momentarily distracted so Nakia uses the opportunity to stab him with the blunt end of the spear she’s using and then kicks him to throw him off, trips him up by his feet with the spear using his momentum and he falls to the ground on his back, before he can get up, Nakia has her spear’s point aimed at her face with her foot planted on his stomach but a moment later, T’challa brushes her spear aside with his weapon and Throws her off of him and they continue sparring for a few minutes longer until they call it a tie ]  
|  
Harley @potatogunkid*  
Here’s some stuff with Tony and Pepper  
[ a photo of Tony and Pepper in the kitchen making dinner while talking ]

[another photo of Tony and Pepper in the kitchen but this time Tony shrugging and with a grimace on his face and he is in a apron and covered in flour and batter with the kitchen looking like it was a murder scene of a half baked cake, with pepper who looked like she got off of work and has her arms crossed with a expression glaring that reads “Do I really want to know how this happened”, the Snapchat caption reads “Baking really isn’t Tony’s forte” with a gif of a haphazard put together cake in the corner of the screen]  
|  
Ahhhh @Katline  
Awww all these are adorable and man does Hawkeye have voice and Tony Stark can do about anything but baking sure ain’t one of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope you enjoy this chapter guys  
> ヽ(★ω★)ノ leave a comment if you do and please don’t spoil far from home in the comments

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fic so far :)


End file.
